One of the commonest afflictions experienced by workers and other engaged in tasks or activities requiring repeated flexing of the wrist is the condition known as Carpal Tunnel Syndrome. The carpal tunnel is located in thewrist at the heel of the hand. In this tunnel, contained by a surrounding tough membrane, lie eight carpal bones, ten ligaments, the median nerve, and their attendant synovial tissues. Due to the nature of the components forming it, the carpal tunnel is tightly packed; consequently when tissues within the tunnel are irritated, (for example, when the tissues are irritated by highly repetitive wrist motions), the swollen tissues compress the median nerve causing the painful condition known as Carpal Tunnel Syndrome.
Carpal Tunnel Syndrome is also a fairly common disorder in women approaching middle age, there being some evidence that a change in the balance of female sex hormones can lead to an accumulation of fluid and a consequent swelling in their wrist at the time of menopause. This same condition may occur during pregnancy.
Irrespective of its cause, the symptoms of Carpal Tunnel Syndrome are a tingling and a numbness of the hand, often accompanied by pains that progress up the arm from the wrist. If steps are not taken to stop the progress of the syndrome once it starts, it can lead to serious injury to the median nerve and ultimately to the loss of function of the entire arm.
Treatments vary; the use of diuretics in the case of fluid buildup, the injection of steroid drugs, etc., and where the cause is highly repetitive wrist activity, such activity must be curtailed and the wrist splinted in such a way as to prevent flexion during the sleeping period. A frequent treatment involves surgery; freeing the compression by cutting through the tough membrane surrounding the tunnel, thus relieving the pressure on the median nerve. While this procedure gives immediate relief, such relief is most often temporary. Quite often the subsequent development of scar tissue exacerbates the original condition.
Another preferred method of alleviation is the application of a splint to prevent flexion of the wrist. In almost every instance, however, the splints in use today are splints that were designed for other specific purposes. While helpful, such splints do not provide the full treatment required by Carpal Tunnel Syndrome. They restrict finger and hand dexterity, apply external pressure on the median nerve over the carpal tunnel, and do not conform to the normal wrist configuration; namely the "dorsi-lift" so necessary to the natural healing process.
In view of the foregoing, therefore, it is a first aspect of the invention to provide the orthopedic device that prevents carpal tunnel syndrome.
A second aspect of this invention is to furnish an orthopedic device which gives relief from the pain of carpal tunnel syndrome.
A third aspect of the invention is the immobilization of the wrist for a period sufficient to allow natural body healing processes to restore the tissues in and around the carpal tunnel to their normal healthy condition.
An additional aspect of the invention is to provide a non-invasive method for treating the carpal tunnel syndrome disabilities, and without resort to the application of, or the taking of drugs.
A further aspect of this invention is the provision of a brace which is cinctured in such a fashion as to avoid any injurious or aggravating external pressure on the carpal tunnel.
A still further aspect of the invention is to permit a wearer to continue normal hand activities, substantially free from pain which would otherwise be experience.
Yet another aspect of the invention is the ability to support the wrist in a neutral position so that the natural body healing processes may take place while avoiding further injury to the carpal area.
These and other aspects of the invention are provided by a carpal brace intended for positioning on the dorsal surface of a wearer's hand and forearm comprising a spine portion with a crosspiece portion attached to an end thereof, said end and said crosspiece portion being inclined upwardly from the rest of said spine at an angle which conforms to the dorsi-lift of a wearer, said spine portion of said brace and being elevated to conform to the dorsi-lift of a wearer, said brace also including lower, middle and upper cincture straps, said lower cincture strap being connected to the crosspiece portion of said brace, and adapted to pass around the palm of the wearer's hand, thereby securing said crosspiece portion to the back of said hand, while said middle and upper straps are connected to, and located near the middle, and at the upper end, respectively, of the spine portion of said brace, being adapted to pass around the parts of the wearer's forearm to which they are adjacent, spaced apart from the wearer's wrists, so as to allow the securing of said spine portion to the top of the said forearm.
The foregoing and yet additional aspects of the invention are provided by the process of immobilizing the wrist of an individual comprising applying a thermoplastic brace to the dorsal surface of the individual's hand and forearm associated with said wrist, without applying external pressure to the carpal tunnel, said brace having a spine portion, with a crosspiece portion attached to an end thereof, said end and said crosspiece portion being inclined upward from the rest of said spine at an angle which conforms to the dorsi-lift of a wearer, said portions being joined in a generally tee-shaped configuration and securing said brace to said surface by bending one end of said crosspiece portion about the ulnar edge of said hand, and thereafter securing said brace firmly in place by fastening it to said hand and forearm by means of a plurality of cincture straps attached to said brace, all of said cincture straps being spaced apart from said wrist.